


позволь взять тебя за руку

by Bronze_soul



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), M/M, Partners in Crime
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bronze_soul/pseuds/Bronze_soul
Summary: миссия в самое удачное время года.
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 3





	позволь взять тебя за руку

**Author's Note:**

> ну очень быстро написанная работа на челендж на фанфикусе на 14 февраля

— ну где там твой «знакомый»? — спросил подошедший кайто.  
— обещал прийти, — пожал плечами шуичи. он и сам начинал тревожиться.  
кайто нахмурился.  
— невежливо так опаздывать!  
шуичи чувствовал себя слишком уставшим, чтобы напоминать кайто о его собственном опоздании на встречу.  
— ну ладно, — кайто хлопнул его по спине, — я пойду найду каэде, а то здесь столько народу, дуть берёт.  
шуичи кивнул и глубоко вздохнул. в этом огромном зале дышалось тяжело. то ли из-за количества людей, то ли из-за слишком тугой бабочки.  
скорее, всего сразу.  
шуичи снова огляделся, но не увидел нужного человека. он опустил взгляд на часы, мероприятие скоро начнётся, а его всё нет.  
на всех гостях была такая дорогая, такая яркая, блестящая одежда, что шуичи казалось, ещё немного и его стошнит. от духоты и долгого ожидания голова действительно немного кружилась.  
шуичи отошёл к столику с напитками, чтобы выпить воды. возможно, это помогло бы успокоиться.  
группа рядом с ним вдруг громко рассмеялась, шуичи вздрогнул и поспешил отойти на пару шагов. из гула смеха он неожиданно для себя выхватил знакомое хихикание.  
— сайхара-чан, ты похож на жука в этом костюме!  
шуичи радостно обернулся.  
— ты пришёл!  
кокичи закатил глаза, улыбаясь.  
— конечно. не мог же я оставить тебя одного в этом месте, — он поёжился, после чего взял шуичи под локоть. — совсем скоро начало, насколько я помню?  
с этими словами свет в зале медленно приглушился. шуичи улыбнулся краешками губ, рядом с кокичи тревожность постепенно исчезла.  
— ты верно помнишь.  
и пока их единственной задачей было слиться с толпой, не привлекать слишком много внимания и не остаться совсем уж незамеченными.  
— кстати, — шёпотом начал кокичи, шуичи наклонил голову, чтобы лучше слышать, — не знаешь, чего такого сказала маки, когда кайто пригласил её? мне она отказалась рассказывать.  
шуичи фыркнул, глядя на ведущего, что вышел на сцену.  
— не знаю, кайто тоже ничего об этом не сказал, но перестал пытаться сразу.  
— я обязан позвать его к нам, — сказал кокичи немного спустя, кивая на ведущего, — я уже придумал прозвище.  
шуичи не стал спрашивать, какое, хотя любопытство так и подначивало. ведущий действительно вписался бы в кампанию дайс.  
кокичи сморщил нос.  
— но белое ему идёт меньше чем мне!  
шуичи тихо рассмеялся, а потом аккуратно положил ладонь на руку кокичи, унять дрожащие пальцы. кокичи улыбнулся, положив голову на его плечо.  
— боишься, сайхара-чан?  
— есть немного.

— скуучно! — проныл кокичи, спустя час. шуичи искренне был удивлён, что это не случилось раньше.  
каким бы (отчасти) интересным ни было мероприятие, оно утомляло.  
— хочешь поесть?  
— да! да! пойдём!  
и кокичи потянул его за руку, ловко пробираясь между людей.

и, наконец, время подошло. у шуичи снова дрожь припёрла горло. кокичи незаметно переплёл пальцы их рук. помнить, что они не в одиночку на этой миссии, было успокаивающе.  
кокичи закрыл глаза, подходя ближе, и начал размеренно считать секунды, постукивая пальцем по ладони.  
на тринадцатой секунде кокичи открыл глаза и посмотрел прямо на шуичи. тот зажмурился.  
— не бойся, сайхара-чан. ты справишься. всё пройдёт идеально.  
но последние слова утонули в стеклянном грохоте. кокичи дёрнулся вниз, и шуичи за ним.  
когда он открыл глаза, кокичи рядом не было. с этого момента у них были разные задачи.  
шуичи подскочил и быстро огляделся. сквозь разбитые окна мёл снег и сильный февральский ветер. шуичи поёжился.  
ему нужно найти всего одного человека. только одного, кото должен выбиваться из этой паникующей толпы.  
шуичи ринулся дальше он окон, к дверям, туда, откуда ему откроется лучший обзор на всех присутствующих.  
и замечает, поражённо застыв. около самых рам, словно готовясь выпрыгнуть, тот самый парень ведущий. шуичи щурится, сомневаясь. но нет, зеленоватые волосы, белый костюм с фиолетовым развевающимся галстуком, только шляпы нет.  
шуичи подаёт сигнал, дважды нажав на передатчик в гребном кармане. пора убираться.  
он уже готовится выйти, когда видит это.  
перед самым прыжком ветер дёргает парня за волосы и срывает парик. видимо, расслабившись, тот решил, что сейчас ему ничего не угрожает.  
короткие тёмно-синие волосы мелькнули и скрылись в темноте окна. кто-то схватил шуичи за рукав и вытащил из зала.  
это был кокичи, и они убегали по пустым коридорам к спасительному выходу, который кокичи подготавливал всё это время.  
шуичи был благодарен, что тот не стал расспрашивать во время побега. теоретически, они могли бы и остаться, но кокичи с его известностью вора и шуичи с должностью детектива пали бы под подозрение. они бежали.  
несколько пролётов лестниц, которые шуичи даже не стал считать, и дверь запасного выхода.  
весь красный от долгого бега, кокичи упал на водительское сидение. шуичи захлопнул за собой дверь и, перехватив брошенные ключи завёл машину. чем быстрее они уберутся, тем лучше.  
— ну так что? — спросил кокичи, когда они уехали на два квартала от этого места. — ты нашёл его?  
шуичи кивнул.  
— да. сначала я подумал, что это тот парень, что был ведущим, но я не видел его лица. перед побегом с него слетел парик.  
кокичи присвистнул.  
— не думал, что он так беспечно обойдётся с маскировкой. а ведь он был выращен в тех же условиях, что и я, но я вот никогда себе не позволял такой легкомысленности!  
шуичи тяжело было слышать, когда кокичи говорил о себе словно о растении, а не живом человеке.  
— ты так и не рассказал мне об этом, — осторожно напомнил шуичи. — о том, где вы росли.  
кокичи бросил на него извиняющийся взгляд.  
— я расскажу.  
когда вернёмся на базу, хотел он добавить, но машина издала жуткий звук и заглохла в глубоком снегу.  
— ой да ладно! — кокичи закричал, рассерженно ударив по рулю.  
— сколько время? — спросил он, отстёгиваясь.  
— десять минут первого, а что?  
кокичи хмыкнул, вытаскивая с заднего сиденья рацию.  
— думаю хоть кто-то из этих балбесов ещё не спит.  
ответила маки. обрадованный кокичи быстро объяснил ситуацию без приукрас и возмущённых дополнений. маки пообещала прислать помощь.  
— уже четырнадцатое, — смущённо пояснил кокичи. — как тебе факт, что мы встретили день всех влюблённых сбегая на этой рухляди?  
он ещё раз хлопнул по рулю и отвернулся в окно.  
шуичи улыбнулся.  
— вообще-то здорово. я рад, что я вместе с тобой сейчас.  
кокичи незаметно вздрогнул, когда шуичи накрыл его руку своей и мягко сжал.  
— это ты сейчас так по-дурацки в любви признался? — пробормотал кокичи, поворачиваясь.  
шуичи неловко встретил его взгляд.  
— можно и так сказать.  
когда маки с командой добралась до них, они тихо спали, обнимаясь, на задних сиденьях.


End file.
